1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for notifying the state of printing processing and to information processing devices. For example, the present invention relates to a method for notifying the state of printing processing, the method being applied to a printing system in which a server, a client, and a printer device can communicate with each other via a communication line, and to an information processing device capable of communicating with an external device and a printer device via a communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing systems have been known in which form data for printing is stored in a nonvolatile storage device or the like, so-called form overlay processing, such as overlaying the form data on printing data, is performed, and a printer performs printing using the data obtained by the form overlay processing.
Also, a method is widely used in which a client server system distributes form data for printing to each client personal computer (PC) and performs overlay processing on each client PC so that a printer performs printing.
Such form overlay processing has advantages of easily changing and controlling a printing form and performing printing by transferring only printing data as long as the print form does not need to be changed at the time of printing.
Furthermore, recently, a printing system has been proposed in which a Web print server distributes printing data (if necessary, together with the latest form data) to a printer device in accordance with a printing request sent from a client PC and in which this distribution allows printing processing based on the latest form to be performed at high speed without burdening a network.
However, the known printing system in which the Web print server distributes printing data to the printer device has a problem in that there is no means for a user of a client PC to see whether or not printing is completed in a case where the location of the printer device is distant from the location of the client PC.